The meaning behind the song
by Sensula
Summary: Hermione writes for a band. Her newest song is for someone special. First Songfic. Hope you enjoy


Hermione placed her iPod into the iHome and pressed random. Numa Numa came over the speakers and she smiled. She rocked her head and hips to the music, dancing from foot to foot. Her body carried her around the room as she didn't even bother to keep still. She raised her arms and waved them, not stopping until the song was over. When it switched on to the next song, Hermione pushed her hair out of her face.

"Done with your usual dance-before-you-make-an-awesome-song-for-the-best-band-ever?" a female voice asked.

Hermione looked up and smiled as Ginny walked in and sat down on the couch. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she wore a pair of muggle jeans with a blue sweatshirt. Hermione sat down across from her and said, "I'm done. But that little dance has produced songs that have reached the top of the wizard charts. So don't judge."

"I don't judge," Ginny said. "Far be if from me to look the gifted witch in the mouth. How far have you come on your new song?" Ginny tried to look over Hermione's arm to see the words on the notebook.

Hermione closed it and said, "Nice try. You don't get to see the song until I'm done."

"Perfectionist," Ginny accused, though she leaned back.

Hermione smirked, but then lifted up her copy of the _Daily Prophet._ "So, you read the headline this morning?" Ginny looked at the paper and laughed. The front had a picture of her and Blaise standing close to each other and smiling. It looked like they were more than friends.

"That?" Ginny asked. "We were trying to have a conversation over lunch and someone took it the wrong way. Harry isn't happy, but Pansy thinks it's a great opportunity to get the band noticed."

Hermione chuckled and set the paper down, picking up her pen and notebook again. Ginny stood up and said, "I'm going to cook something. Just sit there and do your song thing." Though, she might have been talking to a wall, all the good it did her.

Hermione had retreated into her thoughts about the song, but another song came to mind. She turned to a new page and started to write. The words flowed from her mind, through her hand, and onto the paper. She didn't know what she was writing and she didn't stop to think about it. Just write it all down and sort it out later. By the time she was done, she had written two full pages. Now, she went through and crossed out a few things, rewrote a few words, and then stood. Moving to the small piano in her flat, she sat down and pounded out a rough sound. A little more work and she had the basis for a song.

"Finally done?" Ginny asked, setting a plate of grilled chicken, peas, and carrots in front of Hermione.

The brunette looked up. "How long did it take this time?" she asked, grabbing the plate.

"About nine hours," Ginny said.

"But I'm completely done," Hermione said. "You just need to practice and you'll rock."

Ginny picked up the papers as Hermione started in on her food. With a smile, the redhead looked at her friend. "You think he'll like it?"

"Blaise will love it," Hermione said, swallowing some food.

"I mean the guy you wrote this for," Ginny said.

Hermione paused and smiled. "I hope so," she said. "Unfortunately, if your band plays it, people will think it's for you and Blaise."

Ginny shrugged. "I think we can survive if you want us to play this song for him," she said.

"Good," Hermione said. She blinked at the clock and said, "I just hope he makes it to the concert."

"It's in five days and he promised Blaise he'd be there," Ginny said. "Stop worrying and get some sleep. You're always drained after these sessions."

Hermione shrugged and laid down on the couch. Sleep soon claimed her.

The crowd was cheering and the building almost shook with the enthusiasm and sound. Hermione was doing a few last checks on the band's sound system. Everything was good, no feedback from the mics, and all amps were working perfectly. She quickly looked out into the crowd and smiled. So many witches and wizards were crammed into the room and were overflowing in the balconies.

The band had been something Hermione hadn't even thought she would be apart of. Blaise and Ginny had become friends and wanted to do something 'normal' after the war. What could be more normal than starting a band? They hadn't foreseen the problem of none of them knowing how to write music. But Hermione was good at that and she'd been pulled in from her Ministry job to help. The songs became popular, the band expanded to a few more members, and their fans loved them. Now, if only the person who she wanted to be here, actually showed up, then everything would be perfect.

The musicians walked on and soon were followed by Blaise and Ginny dressed in variations of their Hogwarts school uniforms. It was a gimmick they loved to play and the fans ate it up. Camera flashes went off as press took tons of pictures of the lead singers.

Ginny picked up the mic and greeted the crowd, introducing the first song. Hermione manned the sound system specifically designed to combine magic and technology for maximum projection of sound. Every note and every chord was perfectly projected to reach even the smallest of corners so everyone could enjoy the music. Song after song passed and Hermione kept the sound level. Doing the job she had been hired to do.

Finally, Ginny raised her arm and said, "Now, we'd like to introduce to you our newest song. Hot off the presses, so to speak. Presenting, Wizard Love."

The music started and Hermione looked around. He wasn't there.

_Who would have known that I could like a boy like you  
Tall dark and Slytherin, what's a girl to do?  
You used your Nimbus to sweep me off my feet.  
But now without you by my side I feel incomplete._

Slytherin and Gryffindor, parted by the sorting hat  
From rival houses boy but we don't have to be like that  
Cause you've confundesed me, and now I'm feeling well  
Like this is magical, I'm under your spell.

I never thought you'd be in my life  
Two different worlds that we let collide  
and it will never be the way it was before  
Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

Yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

Walking down a corridor with tricks right up my sleeve  
bump into this girl that's on my floor, she just wants to see  
what would it be like to hold hands with someone dark  
who would have known you don't need a wand to start a spark

I'll slyther up to you, you can be my lion cub  
Let's share a butter beer down at Rosemerta's pub  
I'll chase right after you, you are my golden snitch  
I'll be your Wizard love, you are are my only witch

I never thought you'd be in my life  
Two different worlds that we let collide  
and it will never be the way it was before  
Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

Yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

Oh girl, this isn't like me.  
Two hearts quickly beating.  
Ooooh, it's taking hold.  
Now our world is shining red and gold.

I never thought you'd be in my life  
Two different worlds that we let collide  
and it will never be the way it was before  
Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

I never thought you'd be in my life  
Two different worlds that we let collide  
and it will never be the way it was before  
Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

Yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

The song ended and the place went wild. Blaise and Ginny grinned at each other. They knew they were a good team. Hermione smiled at them. At least the song was a hit.

"It's one of your bests," a voice behind her said.

Turning around, Hermione smiled. "It's for you," she said.

Draco Malfoy, fresh from the Floo from working some business for the band, smiled at her. "I didn't realize I was tall and dark," he said.

Hermione laughed. "The song just worked out that way," she said. They stared at each other for a moment before she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close and smiled into her hair. "I'm glad you're back," she said.

"I'm glad to be back," he said. "Now, I can enjoy our anniversary on the actual date for a change."

Hermione laughed and let him apparate them back to their flat.

**AN: Okay, the song is Wizard Love and the best rendition I liked is by Meekakitty featuring heyhihello. Great song and you should totally look it up. I heard the song and just wanted to write a small little story about it. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
